How to troll GF in style
I'm sure you're all wondering why I am such a rich and successful spokesperson right? It's because I speak the language of the people and I understand, my brotha, their struggle. It's because I understand every layer of a human, that I seek to express it. [Page is free to tastefully edit by the gfaqsffwiki community, so no mass deletion (LightnigPoh)..... ~Ashy] Tools In order to troll successfully, you have to know what audience you're dealing with. In this case, minors and people who aren't getting any. Immature people if you will. We also have to note how many of these people are already gifted trolls themselves. Taking away the first 3 categories leaves the butthurt bunch which are ripe for trolling. Do's and Dont's *Do troll, that's your occupation *Don't be offensive for no reason(ie holocaust) *Do be entertaining *Don't make friends, you're not here for that *Do make everyone fair game *Don't be afraid to come for the moderator *Do keep warnings in mind *Don't take in account that karma system How to troll particular members Butthurt Bunch (Drsw36, Alantor25, LightningPooh, HeyItsZant) *mention how lame a Lightning is *describe the gameplay in an objective way *describe what should have been in the game *say who should have returned instead, Lumina *remind them of who the HBIC is *when all else fails, pretend to be Ashynuts Elice Carol *Ship Noerah *Talk about how great Lightning is *Insult her current best boy (some JoJo I assume) *casca enjoyed it lol *Spelling Yeul as Y-U-E-L *Insinuate that Becky is some ex-lover of hers(a Carolcest ftw) *Be Glitchy_Skyrim *Advocate tumblr as a daycent blogging site(lmao) *Calling Shingeki no Kyojin Attack on Titan instead HeyItsZant *Ask him why he won't let Ashy join the Lightning Union *Ask him why he won't let Ashy call him Zunty (please note that figures such as Zunty and DoctorSouthwest36 are not as trollable because their wallflower personalities) Kupo1705 *mention how much time he wont have on his hands when he has to pay child support *say you two are dating *ask him why he knocked Ashy up *when all else fails, remind him of how little he gives to the forum AshyNuts *Be Elice_Carol(lol n- HELL YES) *mention any and all future appearances of Lightning, especially mention how she is helping, not hurting, SE *say how good the storyline was and that you completely understood it *make up theories for plot holes and give the gaem a high rating *say how better the outfits were in LR than in the game that is currently being discussed Incredibly retarded trolls (Dils-d) *Laughing at them *Insulting dils' tumblr page/way of speaking *Call dils a liar Acne Lord, AKA Firemage7777 * Hes actually quite easy. Make alts and just be persistent. He loses his patience quite easily as long as you disagree with him. He always has to have the last word, so persistence is key. If FM likes (insert weeaboo interests here), then discredit it and call it trash. He'll do his usual "Im a god shtick", but when he starts doing that, that's when you know youre pissing him off. * He doesnt have a thick skin and is incredibly sensitive. It doesnt take much to get rational people against him either. He does much of your work for you by being the biggest faggot as is. Trivia *None of the above methods actually work, sans the ones on Elice.